We are primarily exploring the photochemical reactivity of organic molecules which contain imino ether and imine functional groups conjugated with carbon-carbon and carbon-oxygen multiple bonds. Our long-range objectives are to understand modes of photochemical reactivity of these functional groups and to develop new methods of photochemical synthesis of nitrogen-containing molecules of possible biological significance. Specifically, we have been (1) exploring the photochemical reactivity of keto imino ethers with respect to Norrish type I, Norrish type II, and 2 ion 2-photocycloaddition reactions; (2) exploring thermal reactions of keto imino ethers with imines, ynamines, and electron-rich olefins; (3) investigating the facile homolytic cheavage of meso and dl photoreductive dimers of an imino lactone; (4) studying the photorearrangements of organo silicon compounds; and (5) studying the mechanism of the photo-chemical conversion of diaminomaleonitrile to 4-amino-5-cyanoimidazole.